charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Families
Over the centuries, several powerful magical families of witches formed in various parts of the world. Many of these families have strong connections to each other, as many worked together during the witch trials. The most prominent and strongest of these magical families is the Warren Line, the line of witches that gave birth to the Charmed Ones. Known Families The Warren Line The Warren Line is a family of powerful witches that started with the birth of Melinda Warren to the mortal Charlotte Warren. Over the centuries, the witches of this line and their witchcraft have grown in power, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in existence. Most of the Warren witches possess one of Melinda Warren's three powers, which Telekinesis being the most common. Marks Line of Witches The Marks Line of Witches are a powerful and noble family of witches from Britain that provided shelter and protection to wiches during the witch trials. Similar to the Halliwells, the Marks line has given birth to Whitelighter-Witches. One of these hybrids, Simon Marks, once sought to marry Paige Matthews, as their union had been foretold by many soothsayers and oracles. ;Notable Members ;*Simon Marks Phillips Family The Phillips Family is a powerful magical family living in Portland. They worked with the other families during the witch trials. The power of conjuration is common in their family and their children attend Magic School. One of their members, Duncan Phillips, became a member of the Chosen. ;Notable Members *Duncan Phillips *Don Phillips Callway Family The Callaway Family is a magical family living in San Francisco. They were in a fued with their neighbors the Montanas for generations, though neither side remembered how it started. To increase their power, the Callways obtained powers through power trading, including Energy Balls. A truce was called when Olivia Callaway, who was engaged to Richard Montana, was killed in a crossfire, though her vengeful spirit restarted it. The feud was truly ended after the Charmed Ones became involved and helped Olivia cross over. ;Notable Members ;*Olivia Callaway Montana Family The Montana Family is a magical family living in San Francisco. They were in a fued with their neighbors the Callaways for generations, though neither side remembered how it started. To increase their power, the Montanas obtained powers through power trading, including Energy Balls. A truce was called when Richard Montana's fiancee, Olivia Callaway, was killed in a crossfire, though her vengeful spirit restarted it. The feud was truly ended after the Charmed Ones became involved and helped Olivia cross over. Richard later started dating Paige Matthews, though their relationship ended when Richard became addicted to using magic. ;Notable Members ;*Richard Montana Ross Family The Ross Family is a powerful line of witches who abandoned the Wiccan Rede after losing many loved ones in the Salem witch trials. Because the Elders questioned their morals, the family lost its right to have Whitelighters and Familiars. Erin Ross fell in love with the warlock Jeremy Burns and had a falling out with her family. She later gave birth to twins, Nick and Nathan. Erin was killed by demons when her sons were toddlers. When the twins grew up, they turned to a life of crime, though they later reformed and became important allies of the Chosen. Notable Members * Erin Ross * Nick Ross * Nathan Ross Collins Family The Collins Family was once a powerful english family rivaling the Marks line of witches. However, the family declined over the years until only two sisters remained in the year 2029. The entire line ended when Jeanie Collins was killed by the warlock Luke and her sister Aubrey was later killed by Grace Mitchell. ;Notable Members ;*Aubrey Collins ;*Jeannie Collins Category:Groups Category:Witches Category:Terms